


Di serpenti e materassi

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: «Abbiamo finito di perdere tempo?» domandò Regina, fissando severamente la signorina Swan.«Nemici dell’erede, temete» rispose Emma, mettendo il muso del peluche all’altezza del viso di Regina e parlando con voce profonda e gutturale. «La Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta».«Ti ci vorrei rinchiudere, nella Camera dei Segreti, in questo momento» rispose Regina.«Ah, sì? E tu con me o…?»«Mamme» fece Henry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Perdere tempo in sciocchezze con Emma era una cosa, assistere ai suoi pessimi tentativi di flirt nei confronti dell’altra sua madre…«Possiamo andare a vedere i materassi, ora?» domandò allora il ragazzo, nel tentativo di attirare la loro attenzione.[Emma non si è mai sposata e ora ha bisogno di un materasso per il suo nuovo appartamento].
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Di serpenti e materassi

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli, esasperata.

«Avete finito?» domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto, rivolta a Emma e Henry davanti a lei. Lo sceriffo si era avvolta un infinito serpente di peluche intorno al collo, fingendo che la stesse strozzando, mentre Henry tentava di liberarla.

«Non aprire gli occhi, ragazzino!» gridò Emma, provando a mettere una mano sul viso di Henry. «O il basilisco di ucciderà».

«Sul serio, signorina Swan?» fece Regina, esasperata. «E anche tu, Henry?»

Cercando di liberarsi dalla mano di Emma dal viso, Henry si mise a ridere quando le dita dello sceriffo gli solleticarono il naso. Il ragazzo mollò la presa sul serpente di peluche e Emma se lo tolse dal collo, tenendolo comunque con sé. «Conviene darci un taglio, ragazzino, prima che a tua madre prenda un colpo» commentò.

Henry ridacchiò.

«Abbiamo finito di perdere tempo?» domandò Regina, fissando severamente la signorina Swan.

« _Nemici dell’erede, temete_ » rispose Emma, mettendo il muso del peluche all’altezza del viso di Regina e parlando con voce profonda e gutturale. « _La Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta_ ».

«Ti ci vorrei rinchiudere, nella Camera dei Segreti, in questo momento» rispose Regina.

«Ah, sì? E tu con me o…?»

«Mamme» fece Henry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Perdere tempo in sciocchezze con Emma era una cosa, assistere ai suoi pessimi tentativi di flirt nei confronti dell’altra sua madre…

«Possiamo andare a vedere i materassi, ora?» domandò allora il ragazzo, nel tentativo di attirare la loro attenzione.

«Ma certo, tesoro» rispose Regina dolcemente, dirigendosi verso la zona in cui, secondo le indicazioni dei cartelli che pendevano dal soffitto, dovevano trovarsi i materassi. Si trovavano nell’unico negozio di mobili di Storybrooke, in cui il sindaco aveva trascinato Emma dopo aver trascorso un mese a ripeterle che non poteva continuare a dormire sul divano del salotto del suo nuovo appartamento, che la ragazza aveva acquistato dopo aver annullato le nozze con il pirata. Hook non l’aveva presa bene e come risarcimento aveva preteso la casa in cui avevano convissuto, richiesta che a Emma non sembrava essere pesata particolarmente, visto l’entusiasmo con cui aveva cercato un’altra sistemazione. Entusiasmo condiviso non solo da Henry, dal momento che il nuovo appartamento di Emma era in Mifflin Street, anche se a qualche numero civico di distanza dal numero 108, ma anche da Regina, nonostante il motivo non fosse da ricondursi tanto all’appartamento quanto piuttosto alle nozze saltate. Non che non volesse vedere Emma felice, al contrario: era convinta che, se la ragazza avesse sposato quel pirata, nella fine dello sceriffo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di lieto.

Emma seguì Regina e Henry attraverso le corsie, sempre con il serpente di peluche tra le mani, fino a quando non giunsero al reparto che stavano cercando.

«Bene, Emma» fece Regina. «Come lo preferisci, il materasso?» 

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Quadrato..?»

Il sindaco la fissò, per nulla divertita. Emma alzò le mani in segno di innocenza. «Non lo so, non ho mai comprato un materasso! Ho sempre affittato appartamenti ammobiliati e l’ultima volta ho lasciato che scegliesse Killian».

Regina sospirò. «Allora… provane qualcuno» suggerì.

«Nel senso di _saltarci_ sopra?» fece Emma, sorridendo alla prospettiva.

«Nel senso di sdraiarti, Emma, sdraiarti. Come hai potuto pensare di-»

«Giusto. Sì. Hai ragione. È che saltare su un letto è più divertente» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle prima di lasciarsi cadere all’indietro, quasi di schianto, sul materasso più vicino.

«Posso andare a vedere le scrivanie? Ne vorrei una anche nella mia stanza nella casa di Emma» fece Henry.

«Certo, tesoro» rispose Regina, voltandosi per sorridergli. «Ma tieni d’occhio il cellulare».

«Sì, mamma» rispose Henry che, da bravo adolescente, era insofferente a qualsiasi tipo si consiglio o raccomandazione da parte delle sue madri.

La signorina Swan, nel frattempo, si era alzata. « _Nah_ » disse solo.

« _Nah?_ » fece Regina. «In che senso _nah_?»

Emma si lasciò cadere sul materasso accanto, abbracciata al proprio serpente di peluche. «Nel senso che è scomodo, ovviamente» rispose.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «D’accordo, ma ne vuoi uno più morbido o più duro o..?»

Emma si mise in piedi di nuovo. «Non lo so. Penso che li proverò tutti fino a quando non troverò quello che mi sembra giusto».

«Emma, ci saranno almeno un centinaio di materassi, in questo negozio» le fece notare Regina.

«Se hai qualche impegno, puoi sempre andare» rispose Emma, sdraiandosi sul terzo materasso e rotolandosi da una parte e dall’altra prima di alzarsi e decretare che no, nemmeno quello faceva al caso suo.

Regina sospirò, rassegnata.

***

Seduta sul trentesimo materasso, Emma notò che a Regina iniziavano a far male i piedi. Perché, naturalmente, il sindaco aveva scelto dei tacchi vertiginosi anche per accompagnare la signorina Swan a comprare un materasso. Perciò, quando Regina aveva piegato appena il ginocchio per poter far roteare la caviglia, prima con il piede destro e poi con il sinistro, convinta che nessuno lo avrebbe notato, Emma capì. Aveva imparato a capire molte cose di Regina, nel corso degli anni.

«No» fece la signorina Swan, alzandosi dal materasso, con il peluche a forma di serpente sempre con sé.

«Ma stai usando un criterio o...?» domandò Regina.

«Certo» la rassicurò Emma, lasciandosi cadere sull’ennesimo materasso.

«E quale sarebbe, esattamente?»

«Te l’ho detto» fece Emma, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardare Regina. «Quando troverò il materasso giusto, lo capirò».

Regina sospirò e Emma si alzò, solo per sdraiarsi su un altro materasso. «Se mi aiutassi, magari sarebbe tutto più veloce» suggerì infine.

«Cosa?» fece Regina, confusa.

«Sei sempre piena di pareri. Sono sicura avresti un parere anche su questi materassi. Provali».

«Emma, devi dormirci tu, non- _Ehi_!» esclamò Regina, atterrando sul materasso accanto a Emma, dove la ragazza l’aveva trascinata tirandola per il polso. «Signorina Swan!»

«Allora, questo come ti sembra?» domandò Emma, agitandosi sul letto. «Non lo so, mi fa sentire il culo strano» aggiunse, pensierosa.

Regina la fissò. «Spero che il tuo lessico non sia tanto volgare intorno a Henry».

Emma si trattenne a malapena dal ridere in faccia a Regina. L’omicidio poteva non essere più tra le reazioni più gettonate del sindaco, ma Emma era sicura che per lei avrebbe fatto volentieri un’eccezione, così come lo faceva per molte altre cose. Ad esempio, Emma era l’unica persona cui fosse concesso assaggiare i dolci preparati da Regina prima che venissero serviti in tavola, il che era precluso persino ad Henry, per paura che si rovinasse l’appetito. Pericolo che la signorina Swan invece, a detta di Regina, non correva.

«Allora, a te come sembra?» domandò lo sceriffo, cambiando argomento.

Regina fece una smorfia. «Orribile» commentò il sindaco, prontamente, alzandosi dal materasso e seguita a ruota da Emma, che si sedette su quello accanto. Lo sceriffo guardò Regina, implorante, fino a quando il sindaco, con un sospiro teatrale e uno sconsolato sguardo al cielo, non si sedette a sua volta vicino ad Emma. Poi, nello stesso momento, si sdraiarono entrambe. «No» esclamarono all’unisono, provando ad alzarsi a fatica.

«Decisamente troppo molle» commentò Emma.

Regina annuì. In piedi, in mezzo al reparto dei materassi, il sindaco si guardò intorno per qualche minuto mentre Emma si sdraiava per l’ennesima volta.

«Di qui» disse infine Regina, iniziando a camminare tra i vari materassi con un obiettivo preciso.

Per la foga di alzarsi e inseguire il sindaco, Emma per poco non inciampò sul suo serpente di peluche e quando raggiunse Regina, questa si era già seduta su un materasso e indicò a Emma di fare lo stesso accanto a lei.

«Hai un potere speciale per i materassi di cui non mi hai mai parlato?» domandò lo sceriffo, sdraiandosi. Regina fece lo stesso dopo pochi secondi e sospirò.

«Oh, sì» fece Emma, soddisfatta. Quel materasso sì che era comodo. E morbido al punto giusto, senza dare la sensazione di star sprofondando in cumulo di bambagia. «Questo è decisamente il materasso giusto».

Mettendosi su un fianco per poter guardare Regina e sostenendosi la testa con una mano, Emma guardò il sindaco, incuriosita. «Come facevi a sapere che questo era il materasso giusto?»

«Non sapevo fosse il materasso giusto» rispose il sindaco, stringendosi nelle spalle, le mani unite sopra lo stomaco e i capelli ormai lunghi oltre le spalle a incorniciarle il viso. Emma per un secondo dimenticò come respirare. Si riscosse subito, scuotendo appena la testa. Ormai era abituata al rischio di asfissia che la coglieva intorno a Regina.

«Ma perché hai scelto proprio questo?» domandò Emma.

Di nuovo, Regina si strinse nelle spalle.

«C’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo» sentenziò la signorina Swan.

«Allora, questo materasso… ti parla? Ti ha scelto?»

«Penso di sì» fece Emma, prendendo la testa del serpente di peluche, che ormai era chiaro che avrebbe acquistato, e mettendola di nuovo all’altezza del viso di Regina. « _È il materasso a scegliere il mago, sindaco Mills_ » disse la signorina Swan in falsetto, agitando la testa del serpente per fingere che fosse lui a parlare.

Regina cercò di allontanarlo con una mano. «La maratona di Harry Potter della scorsa settimana ti ha fatto male» disse, contrariata.

Emma sorrise e, invece di rispondere, avvicinò la testa del serpente al collo di Regina, come se volesse morderla. Il sindaco tentò di divincolarsi, maledicendo la signorina Swan e la sua idiozia a mezza voce, il che non serviva a molto dal momento che dal suo tono era chiaro che si stesse divertendo anche lei. Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso, lei era una regina e tutto il resto, Emma aveva sentito quella solfa almeno un migliaio di volte e aveva smesso di crederci alla seconda occorrenza.

Poi, qualcuno si schiarì la voce. «Scusate, ma non-»

Emma e Regina si misero immediatamente a sedere, trovandosi faccia a faccia con uno dei commessi del negozio che, nel riconoscere il sindaco, raddrizzò la schiena e alzò la testa. Lo sceriffo era sempre infinitamente divertita dalla reazione degli abitanti di Storybrooke alla vista di Regina.

«Oh, sindaco Mills. Non volevo disturbarla. Se lei o lo sceriffo Swan dovesse avere bisogno di una mano, non esitate a chiedere!» disse immediatamente il commesso.

«A dire il vero» fece Emma, sorridendo, «vorrei comprare questo materasso».

Il commesso si piegò a un lato del materasso per leggerne l’etichetta e, quando si rialzò, sorrise. «Ma certo» esclamò, «perché non mi seguite alle casse?»

***

Emma iniziò a compilare il modulo che il commesso, Jerry, le aveva dato così che potessero consegnarle il materasso a casa il giorno seguente. A qualche metro di distanza, Regina stava chiamando Henry al telefono, per dirgli di raggiungerle. Lo sceriffo stava riconsegnando il foglio compilato a Jerry, quando il sindaco si mise accanto a lei. «Henry ci sta raggiungendo. Ti fermi a casa per cena, Emma?»

«Ma è tardi. Perché non ceniamo fuori?» rispose lo sceriffo, mentre Jerry inseriva i dati del modello di materasso in coda al modulo.

«Perché abbiamo già mangiato fuori questa settimana, Emma» rispose Regina, con uno sguardo d’avvertimento. «Niente fast-food».

« _Niente fast-food_ » ripeté Emma, imitandola, agitando la testa del serpente di peluche.

«Continua così e te lo brucio» fece Regina.

«Sceriffo Swan, carta di credito?» domandò il commesso, esitante, come se non volesse interromperle.

«Subito!» fece Emma, sfilando il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans.

«Grazie» disse Jerry, prendendo la carta di credito che Emma gli porgeva. «Sono felice che si sia trovata così bene con il nostro modello di materasso da consigliarlo allo sceriffo Swan, sindaco Mills».

Regina non rispose. Emma, invece, dopo aver ripreso la propria carta di credito, si voltò lentamente verso il sindaco. «Mi hai forse fatto comprare un materasso identico al tuo, sindaco Mills?»

«Io non ti ho fatto fare proprio niente» si difese Regina. «Non è _il materasso a scegliere il mago_ o quello che è?»

«Sarà quasi come se dormissimo nello stesso letto tutte le notti» fece Emma.

«E questa è la ragione per cui non voglio mai stare con voi» si inserì Henry, sconsolato.

Emma rise e scompigliò i capelli del ragazzino, mentre Regina le lanciò un’occhiata d’avvertimento, ma le sorrise.

***

Alla fine, quella sera, mangiarono al _Granny’s._

«Non è fast-food» dichiarò Emma, prima di infilarsi in bocca più patatine fritte di quante Regina credeva umanamente possibile.

***

«Emma, mi stai prendendo in giro?» domandò Regina, al telefono.

«Per quanto farlo, in linea generale, mi diverta, in questo momento no, Regina, sono terribilmente seria» rispose Emma.

Il sindaco sospirò. «Non ci posso credere. Come puoi comprare un materasso e non pensare di non avere le lenzuola?!»

«Ci avevo pensato!» esclamò Emma. «Ma poi mi sono dimenticata!»

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Dieci minuti e sono lì» fece infine.

***

«Ciao, ma’» la salutò Henry, lasciandosi pazientemente dare un bacio sulla fronte da Regina quando le aprì la porta d’ingresso. Solo qualche mese prima il sindaco era solito darglielo tra i capelli, ma ormai non ci arrivava più nemmeno con i tacchi, da quanto il suo bambino era cresciuto.

«In camera!» urlò Emma, dall’interno dell’appartamento. 

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Avresti potuto rifiutarti» disse a Regina, che lo guardò, con le labbra stirate in una linea sottile. «Ma non lo hai fatto. Sei corsa in suo aiuto. Perché lo sai che sarebbe persa senza di te» continuò Henry, in tono piatto.

Regina scosse la testa e superò suo figlio a passo di marcia, le lenzuola per il letto tra le mani.

«Sei una donna adulta, signorina Swan? Perché a me non sembra! Questa è l’ultima volta che ti salvo il collo, davvero!» fece Regina, gridando quasi quanto Emma, mentre Henry richiudeva la porta.

«L’ultima volta, come no. Anche l’ultima era l’ultima» borbottò tra sé.

***

Dopo una ventina abbondante di minuti in cui Emma aveva fatto il proprio letto con le lenzuola di Regina mentre il sindaco criticava il suo modo di rimboccare gli angoli senza alzare un dito per aiutarla, il nuovo letto era pronto.

La signorina Swan si mise accanto a Regina, soddisfatta. «Allora, vuoi provarlo?»

Il sindaco si voltò verso di lei, divertita, le braccia incrociate al petto. «Ti sei quasi sposata, non più di due mesi fa, e stai già offrendo il tuo letto a un’altra?»

«Lo sanno tutti che il tempo è relativo» rispose Emma. «E poi sei tu che pensi male. Io intendevo per un pisolino o una cosa del genere».

«Una cosa del genere» ripeté Regina.

«Una cosa del genere» fece Emma, sorridendo.

«Mamma, rimani a cena?» domandò Henry, affacciandosi alla porta della stanza e interrompendo le due donne, che si allontanarono immediatamente l’una dall’altra, come se fossero state sorprese a fare qualcosa che non avrebbero dovuto. «Emma ha già messo in forno le lasagne che ci hai dato domenica» aggiunse Henry.

Regina guardò lo sceriffo, che annuì.

«Perché no, tesoro?» rispose il sindaco.

***

«Sicura che non vuoi fermarti a dormire?» fece Emma, appoggiata allo stipite della porta di ingresso. Henry era appena andato nella sua stanza.

«Signorina Swan, la devi smettere di chiedermi di dormire con te o uscire con te o… fare cose con te» rispose Regina, seria, pur sorridendo. «Un giorno di questi finirò per dirti sì per esasperazione».

Emma scosse la testa. «Un giorno di questi finirai per dirmi sì, ma non per esasperazione» disse lo sceriffo.

«Ah, no?»

«No» disse lo sceriffo. «Mi dirai di sì perché non avrò mai smesso di chiedertelo e tu avrai abbastanza fiducia da sapere che non ho più intenzione di andarmene. Né fisicamente da Storybrooke, né, metaforicamente, da te».

«Emma-»

«Lo sai perché non mi sono sposata, due mesi fa».

Regina distolse lo sguardo da Emma, che le prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita sotto gli occhi del sindaco, sul cui volto si disegnò un sorriso.

«Perché tua madre ti aveva convinta ad indossare un vestito orribile?» domandò Regina.

«Anche» concesse Emma. «Ma la verità è che, a quell’altare il mio cuore batteva all’impazzata e sentivo le gambe cedere sotto di me e non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere, ma solo se guadavo… te».

«Emma, no-»

«Lo so che vedermi tra le braccia di un altro è stato terribile. E lo so perché vederti tra le braccia di un altro è stato terribile» la interruppe nuovamente Emma per la seconda volta e la signorina Swan era più che consapevole che chiunque altro, al suo posto, si sarebbe beccato una tale lavata di capo da parte di Regina che probabilmente non avrebbe più parlato in sua presenta per il resto della vita. Lo sapeva, Emma, di essere l’eccezione di Regina. E, le erano serviti anni, ma alla fine Emma aveva capito che Regina era la sua eccezione: per lei sarebbe rimasta, sempre, perché anche quando le veniva voglia di fuggire e scappare lontano, sopraffatta dai suoi doveri di Salvatrice o figlia o madre, era comunque da Regina che voleva correre, era nelle braccia di Regina che voleva rifugiarsi.

«Ma ora» proseguì Emma, cercando le parole giuste, «ora siamo solo noi. Tu ed io. E, si spera, nessun pericolo di morte incombente».

Regina tornò a guardare gli occhi verdi di Emma e annuì impercettibilmente, prima di avvicinare dolcemente Emma a sé tirando le loro mani unite per poi nascondere il proprio volto nell’incavo della spalla dello sceriffo. Le braccia di Emma l’avvolsero all’istante e Regina sospirò, cingendo i fianchi dello sceriffo.

«Ed è come per il materasso. Senti che è quello giusto» bisbigliò Regina.

Emma la strinse a sé.

***

Sul comodino, il cellulare di Regina vibrò, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Il sindaco, che si era appena infilata il pigiama dopo esser tornata a casa dall’appartamento di Emma, si mise sotto le coperte prima di prendere il telefono e scoprire che il messaggio era proprio da parte dello sceriffo.

“ _Ci manchi_ ” c’era scritto solamente, sotto la foto della signorina Swan, a letto, abbracciata a quel ridicolo serpente di peluche con cui l’aveva tormentata il giorno prima.

Regina sorrise. “ _Spero non mancherai alla riunione scolastica di domani_ ” digitò in risposta.

Il messaggio della signorina Swan non si fece attendere: “ _Ma ci vai già tu. E lo sai che io le odio, perché ci devo venire_?” con, a seguire, una sequenza infinita di faccine che piangevano.

“ _Perché potresti approfittarne per chiedermi di uscire a cena venerdì alle otto_ ” scrisse Regina e inviò prima che potesse cambiare idea. Fissò lo schermo fino a quando Emma non rispose, il che non richiese più di una manciata di secondi: “Ci vediamo domani alla riunione scolastica”.

_“Buonanotte, Emma”._

_“Buonanotte, Regina”._

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi! Buon venerdì (17) <3 
> 
> Immagino che molti di voi si saranno accorti di alcune sparse citazioni a Harry Potter (la prima da Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti, la seconda da Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale): «Nemici dell’Erede, temete» […] «Camera dei Segreti è stata aperta» e «È il materasso a scegliere il mago, sindaco Mills» (da “È la bacchetta a scegliere il mago, signor Potter”). A titolo informativo, dopo la maratona di film di Harry Potter sto rileggendo i libri, da qui le citazioni ^^”   
> E «Anche tu, Henry?» nella mia testa suona sulla falsa riga di «Tu quoque, Brute, fili mi». 
> 
> Infine, mi sono accorta che Little do you know un po’ si accorda con questa FF, quindi se vi capita datele un ascolto! 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto, spero che vi sia piaciuta!   
> A presto!   
> T. <3


End file.
